Total Drama Total Newbies!
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Total Newbies! This is a show where 22 newbies compete in the most dramatic, blood curling experience of their lives! Join us as we witness Relationships Blossom, Friendships Broken, Trust Divided, and someone pulling all the strings, right here, right now on Total, Drama, TOTAL NEWBIE'S! Criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I Hope you enjoyed the finale of TDAS MY WAY! It was so fun to write, I decided to write another TD Fanfiction, with you Guys! Here is the app, so post your application in the reviews, or PM ME!**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Features: (Scars, tattoos, burns)**

**Appearance**

**Accessories **

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Fears**

**Friends**

**Enemies**

**Strengths**

**Weakness**

**Bio**

**Want to be in a relationship?**

**If so, with a Boy or girl?**

**With what kind of person?**

**Audition tape.**

** I'm only accepting 14 OC'S! So Post your application! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everybody! So here is where I am posting the people who are in my OC Total Drama Total Newbie's Story! So, I will update every time I find an OC I like, and that I don't already have, oh, and I am changing the amount of OC'S! It's up to 22 NOW! I Want to make it feel like TDI, New people we haven't seen, and 26 episodes, so, read and check back daily to see if your OC Is there!**

**George: OC Sent in by Best Fanfictions! **

**Meloney: OC Sent in by Xincie**

**Bre: OC Sent in by Fangirl206**

**Eren: OC sent in by RickseriaStar**

**Spencer: OC Sent in by SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN (Great penname man!)**

**Taylor:: OC Sent in by (Sorry, forgot most of your pen name...) Dino. (Seriously, why can't I be this creative?''**

**Madison: OC Sent in by cartoonluver329**

**Mackenzie Burromuerto (Where have we heard that devils name before?):OC Sent in by TotalDramaGirl01**

**Irina Marigold Hagold (Rini for short.): OC Sent in by Madame Rodoshe**

**Ravana: OC Sent in by GrassBlade-Chan.**

**Van: OC Sent in by ScottAnime.**

**Deinus "Dino" Nychus: OC Sent in by Bronzonglover52 **

**Amy Langley: OC Sent in by V.I.H.Y**

**Keith Lyle: OC Sent in by Christine Queen**

**Evan Wright: OC Sent in by GrassBlade-Chan ( Yeah, notice the twins?)  
**

**Wesley Wright: OC Sent in by GrassBlade-Chan**

**Agustin Hernandez: OC Sent in by aloasa**

**Angela Stanton: OC Sent in by Gumball2  
**

** Eliza Eden Edison: OC Sent in by YourBrokenHeartedLover**

**Nikita Matrosvodka: OC Sent in by Nikita Matrosvodka**

**Luke Browning: OC Sent in by V2000**

**Stephanie Suzzanne Autumnal: OC Sent in by Madame Rodoshe **

**Well, there you go! The final 22! Sorry for everyone who didn't make it, i had tons and tons of OC'S Sent and it was kind of hard for me to decide and balance this out evenly! The first chapter should be up on Friday,Sunday at max, since it may take some time for me to remember your characters personality, and i want to make this AMAZING For you guys, you deserve it , oh and don't stop reading when you get eliminated, this is going to be amazing! Please don't rage once i eliminate you, OK?**


	3. Meet the first 11!

The screen turns on and you see a man wearing a blue shirt, and beige pants, with black hair and an award winning smile on a rusty old dock, start to speak.

"Hello again campers! I Am your host, Chris McLean! Last time on Total Drama, we had a farm boy win the million, yeah, Scott won, surprise, huh? Anyways, it's time for us to start a new season, and what's a better way to start it then by introducing the 22 loser teens who are going to be competing this season! Oh, and here they come now!"

The camera zooms on to a boat which is carrying the 22 competitors from TDI, Minus Ezekiel, who has been replaced with Alejandro, due to the fact that Ezekiel transformed into that weird mutant, you remember, don't you?

The boat then passes the island completely and you can see the contestants baffled.

"HA! Did you actually think that I would re-use them AGAIN! Man, they got way to boring, way to fast, no, this time we have 22 new teens I can torture! Oh, and it looks like our first competitor is coming here now!" Chris says with that unnaturally white smile of his.

The camera zooms in onto a boat carrying a young woman, around 17, tan skin, wearing a black strapless tank top and some white shorts, going up to her knees, she also has a pair of flip-flops. She seems very worried about her looks, since she has a lot of makeup on. The boat then reaches the dock, and she carefully walks off the boat onto the dock.

"Mackenzie! Good to see you! Your brother Alejandro try to convince you not to come?" Chris says.

"Yeah, but I'm here now, so what can he say about it now?" Mackenzie says.

'Good point! Anyways, go stand over to the end of the dock." Chris says, pointing to the left.

"Oh, and it looks like our next competitor is coming now!"

The camera then zooms onto a boat carrying two twin boys, both look like they are 16, they both have choppy blonde hair, that end at their ears, and they each have the same facial features, the only thing to tell them apart is that one has emerald-green eyes and the other has brown. The one on the left has a dark green hoodie over a blue t-shirt that says "Twin number Two" and jeans held up by a belt. The one to the right of him has a dark blue hoodie over a red t-shirt that says "Twin number One". They are both pretty skinny, but they are also pretty short. They then step off the boat once it reaches the dock, and walk over to Chris.

"Evan and Wesley! Good to meet you guys, oh, and which one's which?" Chris asks.

Evan and Wesley both roll their eyes and shrug this off, obviously attuned to this comment.

'I'm Evan," The one with the green hoodie says.

"And I'm Wesley, but you can call me Wes for short!" Wesley says.

"Nah, I'll stick to Wesley, now go stand beside Mackenzie over there." Chris says, pointing to Mackenzie.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure…" Evan says dreamily.

Mackenzie rolls her eyes at this comment, obviously thinking she can do better.

"Okay…. Oh, and here comes our next competitor!" Chris says.

The camera then zooms onto a boat holding a young woman, around 16 years of age. She as very pale skin, and green as grass eyes and vibrant red hair, she wears a black top and some really short shorts, she also has some black converse sneakers. She is seen getting off the boat and walking on the dock.

"Bre! How was your day?" Chris asks.

"Just wonderful. I Got to take part on this hell hole of a show, but I might as well make the most of it! Anyways, I assume I stand with those guys?" Bre asks Chris, pointing over to The three people already at the dock.

'Observant, aren't you? Well, yes. You're right, now go stand over there! Jeez, someone likes to point out the obvious, oh, look, the next competitor is coming!"

The camera then zooms in onto another young woman, around 16, she is very tall, and very pale (not to the extent of Bre), she wears a studded choker, fingerless black gloves, and an ankle bracelet, she also has black hair.. She is then seen walking off the boat.

"Meloney! Good to see ya! So, how much has Gwen begged you to not come on this show?" Chris teases.

"Hmm, I don't know, around about EVERYDAY SINCE TDI! Ugh, I only came here because my family needed the money." Meloney slyly responds.

"Wow, you guys really are bad with your money if you need 1 million dollars, anyways, go stand with those guys." Chris says, pointing to the others already there.

She rolls her eyes, and goes and stands beside Bre.

"Oh, well aren't we lucky, here comes another contestant!"

The camera then zooms in to a young man, probably around 17, he has black hair, white skin, shark like teeth, he wears a brown turtleneck with a black zipped up sweater vest, blue jeans, a sword holster with a sword with jagged edges and is very sharp, and black sneakers.

"Yo, Denius! What's up man?" Chris says.

"Today is a very beautiful day, and I feel ready for anything you throw at me! Oh, and can you call me Dino, I have been used to that name ever since I was 6." Dino asks.

"Sure man, but hey, you gonna kill any of us with that sword?"Chris asks, a bit nervously too if I may add.

"Ha, have no fear, for I do not use this sword for murder and rampages, but for honour and protection, and anyways, even if I wanted to kill you, the sword is too dull to hurt you, maybe you'll get a bruise, but nothing more." Dino says, examining his sword.

"Alrighty then, just don't get to close to me with that thing, and go stand next to the others, okay?" Chris says, signalling for him to stand beside the others.

"And here comes our next victim! I Mean, competitor!"

The camera then zooms onto a boat carrying a blonde woman, 17 years of age, she has long, wavy blonde hair, she is skinny, and wears a Green flannel shirt, with dark blue jeans, and black flip-flops. She then walks off the boat and stands on the dock.

"Angela, how's it hangin?" Chris asks her.

"Oh, everything is just fine! This looks like a great place to stay at for the summer!" Angela optimistically replies.

'Ha, for now! Anyways, please go stand by the others." Chris says.

Angela nods her head and walks over beside the others.

"Ooh, looks like another contestant is ready to make it here!" Chris cheerfully says.

The camera zooms onto a boat with a young 16-year-old with pastel purple hair which is very wavy, which is held up by a bandanna , pale white skin, brown almond shape eyes, black eyeliner and black mascara, she is a decent height, and is very skinny. She wears a grey crew-neck that says "The Story So Far" signed by the members of the band, denim shorts with band logos drawn all over, and white converse with signatures all over.

The boat then arrives to the dock, and she walks towards Chris.

"Yo, Taylor! What's up!" Chris asks.

"Ugh, It was fine." Taylor replies with a smug yet depressed look on her face.

"Ok then….. Just go stand beside the others, okay?" Chris tells her.

Taylor rolls her eyes and walks over beside the competitors.

"Alright then… Here is the next competitor!"

The camera zooms on to a young girl, at the age of 16, her skin tone is bright and natural, she Has long wavy dark pink hair past the waist tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, perfect qualities, wears a red and pink stripe camisole, white jacket quarter-length, black pleated skirt, white thigh-high socks, red cat-eye glasses, and pink and red lacy boots. Another girl is on the boat with her, she is also the age of 16, and she Has ginger hair past the shoulders tied in curly pigtails, green eyes, wears a turquoise top with stars sparkling, black Capri's pants, green and blue high-tops, black socks, black choker, blue earrings, white star hair-clip, and a white bracelet. The boat then make's it to the docks and they both walk off.

"Hey Rina and Stephanie! How was your ride here?"

"It was fine, although next time would you mind not having interns stalk me so much?" Rina asks, with Stephanie nodding.

"Ugh, sure whatever, just stand over there beside the others, okay!" Chris rudely says.

Rina and Stephanie ignore his rudeness and stand next to each other.

'Oh, and here comes our next and final competitor for this episode!" Chris says.

The camera then zooms in onto a boat holding a man, 17 years of age, he has tan skin, a black goatee, black hair, blue eyes, a muscular build, he wears a white undershirt and a leather jacket, wearing black jeans and black and yellow sneakers, he also has a pair of aviators he wears. The boat then reaches the docks and he athletically jumps off and lands on the dock.

"George, nice entrance!" Chris says.

"Thank you Chris, and I must say, you are much more handsome in person than on TV." George persuasively lies.

"Thanks man! Anyways, go and stand over beside those other people." Chris says.

George is then seen walking over to the contestants.

'Oh, it is an honor to meet all of you, I hope we can all become great friends." George calmly says.

All the girls blush off this minus Rina.

*Confessional:

George: So this is a confessional, ugh, hideous, anyways, I must get on a good note with my fellow competitors, I do not want them to have a reason to want me gone, although, they will not prove a challenge, one by one, they will all face my wrath!

Rina: Something smells fishy with this guy, George is it? I don't know if I can trust him…. I hope I'm not placed on the same team with him, he seems the evil type.

*Confessional Ends*

"So, those are the first 11 campers, next time, we will meet the other 11 and make the teams, so don't forget to tune in next time!" Chris says.

** So, how did you guys like this? Was it good, I was going to introduce all 22 at once, but I decided to split this up into 3 parts, anyways, leave a review and favourite! **


	4. Meet the Final 11 And Teams!

**Hey guys! How was last chapter? Good, or bad? Anyways, it's my first OC Story, so don't hate me! Oh, and I may or may not focus too much on characters I plan to eliminate 1****st**** or second, real sorry for whoever that is! Anyways, time for your chap, read, and you better like! Jk, just read, I'll shut up now.**

The camera fades out and back in to a old camp, with the host standing on the docks, with 11 campers/ contestants already behind him.

"Last time on Total Drama Total Newbie's, we revealed the first 11 campers, and, well that's it! We are going to finish off finding the first 11 and set up the teams today! Oh, and here comes our next contestant!" Chris Says.

The camera zooms onto a boat carrying a woman, around 16, she has black straight hair with baby blue streaks, Fierce, Deep black eyes, soft pimple-less skin. Black Bustier w/ Black Skinny jeans and black round toe pumps, she doesn't seem the cool collected type, but she isn't anywhere near Eva level.

"Hey, Eliza! What's up?" Chris says.

"Shove off." Eliza smoothly replies, walking off to the others, standing with everyone surrounding George.

"Ooh, can't wait to see how she interacts with others! And look, here is another contestant!" Chris says.

The camera then zooms onto a boat carrying a woman, around 17, she has blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her blonde hair has some side bang that cover her left eye. She wears a blue sleeveless turquoise top and black legging with black boots. She has a very curvy body and is rather petite. She is sort of tall, but not really. She has a ton of black makeup for mascara and eyeliner. The boat then stops at the dock and she gets off.

'Yo Madison! How was your ride over here?'' Chris asks.

"Oh, it was, okay really, maybe if you don't mind, keep the interns off me?" Madison asks shyly.

'Oh, whatever I'll try, go over there and stand with the rest of them." Chris says, signalling to the others. Madison, the shy girl she is, stands by herself.

'And here comes the next contestant!" Chris says.

The camera then zooms onto a boat that is carrying a woman, 16 years old. She has long ebony black hair with side swept bangs, eyes the color of dark chocolate, a petite frame, and a short body. She always has a regular sized wooden hockey stick hung on her back, unless extremely necessary. She also has a necklace that she keeps hidden under her shirt at all times. On the necklace is her mothers wedding ring.

"Yo, Ravana, how's it hanging? Chris asks.

"Fine, until I heard you speak, heard of mouthwash, maybe even, I don't know, toothpaste?" Ravana insults.

"Hey! Just go stand over there, you jerk!" Chris tells her, slightly annoyed.

Ravana rolls her eyes and walks over to where The others are.

'That jerk! Any ways, here comes our next contestant!"

The camera then zooms in onto a boat carrying a young male, 16 years old, he wears a black hooded sweater with the sleeves torn off and a logo on the back saying "Rock". He also has on black skinny jeans and black combat boots. He has Corsican skin. (I Think that was the skin color, sorry if I was wrong.)

He has red dyed hair that is medium sized and shaggy, he also has a lean body type and Ocean Blue eye color. He seems the rocker type. The boat arrives to the dock and he jumps off.

'Van! What's up?' Chris asks.

"Pretty fine, I got a bit sea sick, but overall, it was fun.' Van smoothly states.

"Good to hear! Go stand over beside those guys." Chris blandly says.

While walking over to them, Evan starts to talk to Van.

"Hey Van, want to drive me anywhere?" Evan and Wesley both start dying of laughter, as if that was funny.

"I'll drive my fist into your face if you don't shut up." Van dryly says, walking to the other side of them. They both immediately stop talking after this.

"Oh, here is our next contestant!"

The camera zooms onto a boat holding a woman, around 17 years old, she has long jet black hair that reach's her hips,red eyes,tan skin,5'9,athletic build,Black biker jacket that has two wings on the back and under it says Black Wing Queen,red tank top that has the anarchy symbol on the front,dark blue jeans and black biker boots, with a signature red bandana around her neck. The boat then reaches the dock and she walks off.

"Yo, Amy, what's up?" Chris asks.

"It was whatever, can you stop talking to me though?" Amy rudely says.

"Ok, jeez! Just stand over there! Wow, 2 jerks already! Goodness! Oh, and here is the next person! Hope they aren't as jerk off as the rest of you!" Chris says, obviously only looking at Amy and Ravana.

The Camera zooms onto a young man, around 17, he has black Piercing Eyes, Ruffled Black Hair in a "I don't care" way... Emo style... as people call it. A black hoodie, zip up, w/ black baggy jeans. He weras black Adidas High Tops and he has a chiseled face, no facial hair. He seems to not care about anything right now, but can that be true? The Boat then reaches the dock and he walks off.

"Hey Keith! You seem tired."

"Oh, yeah, Okay. I'm going to walk to the end of the dock, okay?" Keith sleepily replies.

"Sure, boring! Oh, and here comes our next contestant!"

The camera zooms onto a boat carrying a young man, around 17 years old, he has A nice t-shirt and khaki pants. Fashionable boots. He has tan skin, short auburn hair/color, and is pretty skinny, the boat then arrives to the dock and he walks off the boat.

"Eren! How was your ride here?"

"Fine." Eren says this and walks over to the others.

"Well, at least he didn't insult me. Oh, and here arrives our next contestants!"

The camera zooms onto a boat carrying 2 men, the man on the right has messy short dirty blond hair. He is pale and has green eyes. He's about 5'9" tall and quite skinny with few muscles. Overall he's not a very intimidating looking person. He wears a burgundy zip-up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, over a white t-shirt, skinny dark blue jeans with the knees ripped, and white sneakers. The man on the left has A red shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, black sneakers, also has black hair and black eyes. They are both 16.

"Yo! Spencer and Agustin! How was your ride over here?"

"Ugh, you said I got my own boat to get here, you didn't say I had to share it with low life's like him." Spencer, the man on the right, said.

"Yeah, we had some budget cuts. Get over it, now go and stand at the end of the dock." Chris says to the two men.

'Oh, and here comes another person, I PRAY That they aren't annoying!"

The camera then zooms onto a girl, around 16, she has Brown-blackish sort of messy curly hair that goes to the bottom of her chest, she wears Blue,white&black plaid loose cardigan over a black t-shirt,red skinny jeans,checkered converse. They boat then arrives at the dock and she steps off.

"Yo, Nikita, you won't annoy me, right?"

"Of course not! I Actually like you!" Nikita protests.

'Oh, great! Now go stand over there, okay?" Chris tells her.

She walks over and stands next to George.

"Oh, and for the final contestant here…."

The Camera zooms in on to a girl around 16 with (Sorry for extreme laziness here.)

Hair Color-Ginger

Hair Style-Long and Wavy but always kept in a braid

Eye Color-Blue

Body Type- Skinny yet fairly tall and flat chested

Casual Clothes-Black Leggings with Grey Vans (sneakers) and a large grey baggy sweater.

The boat then stops at the dock and she is seen walking on the dock.

"Hey Kat! So, you have something to live up to, with Your bro Scott winning last season!"

'Yeah, I guess so, I just want to make friends and help my family with the farm." Kat replies.

'Isn't that sweet. Anyways, now that all 22 teens are here, we can make the teams! Ok, There are two teams, the Snazzy Bunnies and the Hungry Coyotes! The Snazzy Bunnies are….

Irina, Meloney, Stephanie, Taylor, Van. Eliza, Ravana, Keith, Amy, Wesley, Evan.

And the Hungry Coyotes are…

George, Madison, Van, Bre, Dino, Eren, Spencer, Mackenzie, Nikita, Kat, Angela."

'So, those are the teams, how will they like each other? Find out next time on Total Drama Total Newbies!"

** Thanks for reading! Hope you like the chap! Oh, and sorry about Luke, I accidentally added you, sorry! Don't kill me *shivers in fear* anyways, review and favourite, next chap should be up on Weds day! Oh and Stop putting in OC'S IT'S DONE!**


	5. The First Challenge!

"Last time on Total Drama Total Newbie's, we met the final 11, some jerks, some rockers, and we made the teams! Today we have the first ever challenge for this season! Right here, right now, on Total, Drama, TOTAL NEWBIE'S!" Chris says in his movie trailer voice.

The theme song plays, and the camera zooms in onto the 22 teens on the dock, with Chris standing right in front of them, and a certain camper didn't have a very happy expression on their face…..

"HEY! You Didn't place me on a team Sherlock!" Agustin yells/insults.

This must have affected Chris somehow, since he looked as if he was genuinely hurt.

"Ouch! Dude, it was just a joke! Do you really think I would put Van on two teams? Someone just can't take some comedy! Anyways, you're on Hungry Coyotes! And since now I'm just ticked off, we are going to have a team swap!" Chris says, a little anger in his voice.

Everyone gives each other worried looks, obviously not wanting to move to the other team. At last, Chris chooses to say which two campers have to be team swapped.

"Alright, enough suspense already! The two campers from each team being team swapped are Nikkita and Kat, you are being team swapped with Eliza and Amy."

The 4 campers look a bit scared and confused, probably wondering why they had to have a team swap this early on in the season.

"Well, what are you waiting for? MOVE IT! Jeez, you guys must really be slow to understand anything!" Chris retorts.

The four women grab their luggage they brought with them to the island, and walked over to their new team. So now Eliza and Amy are on the Hungry Coyotes and Kat and Nikkita are on the Snazzy Bunnies.

"Welcome Ladies, I hope you like your new team." George tells the two new girls that joined their team.

"Yes, it is my pleasure for you to be here!" Dino says, backing up George.

"Oh, thanks guys! You sure make it feel better to have to leave a team you were originally assigned to!" Amy cheerfully says.

"Yeah, I agree with my fellow partner over here." Eliza says, rolling her eyes.

The Camera fades into darkness and then fades back to the two teams standing in front of Chris.

"Hello Campers! Hope you like your new teams!" Chris joyfully says.

"Mmhm, I Just love my team, you crazy nut job." Eren says, with his hands behind his head.

Chris once again looks very annoyed with this comment, but eventually shrugs it off.

"O-Okay, anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, those are your two cabins, one side for the girls and one side for the boys, the confessional is over there, you can use that to vent, but be warned, millions of people are watching, so you may want to vent wisely, and that's about it, you can do whatever you want on this island, just don't destroy any of my property!" Chris then finishes his statement and walks off.

*Confessional:

Eren: I Really don't like these bozo's, huh, no matter, I'm winning this, YOU HEAR ME!

-o-

Dino: It seems to me that George and I are the Only Gentlemen on our team, we must protect them!

-o-

Eliza: Everyone on my team is probably just a bunch of lousy b******! I hope that isn't true, because I don't want to be losing that many challenges.

-o-

Van: Do I really have to be on a team with Evan And Wesley? Ugh, these guys better not be some twerps I laugh at like at the park!

-o-

George: Ugh, my team is filled with a bunch of incompetent buffoons! The only real threat on my team is Dino, hmm, I can't eliminate him just yet though, I do need someone on my team to do my dirty work…

-o-

Agustin: Who does Spencer think he is, Calling me a Lowlife, ooh, he is so going to get some payback!

-o-

Kat: Phew! I Sure am glad I got team swapped! It turns out that Dino hates Scott, so that might mean he hates me too! I Sure hope he doesn't stay very long!

*End Of Confessional*

The Campers are seen walking around, talking or sitting, some drawing and some just staying out of it, until they hear the loudspeaker blaze on.

"Hello campers! I hope you got used to the island by now, since it's time for your first challenge! Meet me at the top of the big mountain north of your cabins in 3 hours!"

The campers start walking to the top of the Mountain, not to their luck, they are accustomed to some Radioactive/Mutant animals! So after seeing this, they all run as fast as they can to the top of the mountain. Some find it simple, others find it very, VERY tiring.

Once they reach the top of the mountain, they see a certain devil, I mean host, a hell, what's the difference between a devil and Chris anyways? Anyhow, they see him tapping his foot lightly on the floor, obviously annoyed on how long it took them.

"Seriously guys? I Have a show to run, and It doesn't involve you wasting time!" Chris says.

"What do you expect, we were being chased by some radioactive mutants you left for us!" Stephanie said, panting.

"I don't know, maybe you wouldn't whine so much, or even better, NOT BE LATE BY 1 HOUR! Ugh, lazy, that's what you guys are!" Chris complains.

The contestants are shocked by this, now realizing what they are in for, from Chris at least, but what could be worse?

"Anyways, today's challenge is simple, expose one of your biggest secrets to me, then you get to jump off this cliff and land in the safe zone, or attempt to at least, MUAHAHA! Then you must wait there for the rest of your team, once your whole team is at the bottom, you have to run to the finish line which has been placed at the cabins, only one person from your team has to cross it though. If you win, your team is safe from elimination and earn a night in the Spa Hotel! The losing team gets to vote someone off, and they are never, ever, allowed back to the island! Make sense?" Chris then finishes talking about the challenge, everyone nods their own head in harmony, signalling that they understand the challenge.

"Great! Oh, and if you chicken out, you don't have to say a secret, but you give your team a one minute disadvantage from the running to the finish line portion! Now, who wants to admit to a secret first?"

"I'll Go, might as well get it over with anyways, right?" Mackenzie says.

Mackenzie then walks forward for her team and awaits further instruction.

"Okay, Mackenzie, what did you always think of your brother?" Chris says.

Mackenzie's face then drops, she almost looked scared.

"W-what? I Thought we were choosing what secret to reveal!"" She whines.

"You were, but that would ruin the fun! Now, either tell me the secret or give the penalty to your team!'' Chris tells her.

"F-Fine… I think he is stupid." Mackenzie says with some hesitation in her voice.

"Oh no, no body gets to lie! Now Chef, what happens to liars?" Chris says, actually enthusiastic.

Chef then rolls his eyes, takes out a electric rod (He got it legally, don't worry) and shocks Mackenzie. She is then knocked out. Chef has to take her to the infirmary.

The others stare in shock, a few looking at her with sympathy, while Eren And George look at it as if that was hilarious.

"Now, who else wants to lie to me?" Chris asks.

The remaining campers don't say anything, or move if I may add.

"Good, and from now on, I'm choosing who goes up and when! Hm, lets see, how about… Evan and Wesley, since you two both basically share the same brain.''

Evan and Wesley roll their eyes and walk toward Chris, awaiting the question.

"Okay guys, what do you to have to say about Van?" Chris asks.

"Isn't it obvious? The guy is freaking scary!" Wesley And Evan Shout, a bit of queue though.

The camera then zooms onto Van, who is smiling.

*Confessional:

Van: They are scared of me? Great, I can use this to my advantage in the future…

*End of Confessional*

"Alright, nice answer, now go and dive!"

Evan and Wesley then walk backwards, take a running starts, and jump off the cliff, sadly, Wesley slipped before he jumped and started to roll down the mountain, hitting each and every jagged spike possible, on the other hand, Evan jumped just fine, yet they both landed outside of the safety zone. They weren't really worried at first, until they saw a shark charging behind them, they both made it to land though, although Wesley would need some medical help to fix at least 12 broken bones at the end of the episode.

The camera than zooms back to the top of the mountain, looking at Chris.

"HAHAH! Oh, I forgot, if you don't land in the safe zone, you get an un heart-warming little bite in the butt from our good friends, THE SHARKS!"

The camera than zooms in onto the sharks, who are using a toothpick, cleaning their teeth. The camera then zooms back to the top of the mountain.

"Ha, I'd hate to be the loser who landed outside the safe zone. Next up to reveal a secret is… Stephanie!"

Stephanie then walks towards Chris, waiting for a response.

"Alright Stephanie, what are you afraid of?" Chris asks.

'Um, I Am, uh, I guess I'm afraid of, umm…. Okay I'm just going to say it, I'm afraid of Lizards." Stephanie answers, really embarrassed.

"Bwahaha! That is funny! Anyways, before you try and hurt me, go jump off this cliff (Sounds like a suicide request.)!

Stephanie then runs off the Cliff and Jumps down, screaming to the top of her lungs. She then luckily lands in the middle of the safe zone and swims to land.

The camera then zooms on to Chris, who is looking at his watch.

"Uh oh, thanks to you guys, the episode is almost up! We have around ten minutes to finish the challenge and eliminate someone! Okay, so I'm changing the game a bit, one of the Hungry Coyotes get to Skip the secret and just jump off the cliff, from their they will race Stephanie and Evan to the finish line, whoever makes it their first wins the challenge for their team! Okay, so Eliza, you are going to jump off for your team!" Chris says rashly.

"Yes!" Eliza cheers.

*Confessional:

Eliza: Yeah! No way am I going to lose to those slow pokes! I'm so going to win this!"

*End of Confessional*

Eliza gets ready to jump, but George leisurely trips Eliza before she jumps, so she then slips and has a terrible jump.

*Confessional:

George: I can't have us win this challenge! I need to eliminate my team to get rid of the weak links, or at least those like Spencer. And please, it's not like anyone noticed that I tripped her, it's full proof!

-o-

Keith: Is it just me, or did George trip Eliza? Whatever, she isn't on my team.

*End of Confessional.*

Eliza is then tripping down the mountain, breaking her jaw and her left hand, she can barley swim to shore, but eventually makes it. She looks, very, very hurt.

They 3 contestants on shore can hear Chris yell.

"OKAY! NOW, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE FINISH LINE! ON YOUR MARK, GET SET… GO!" Chris yells into his loudspeaker.

It shows the three contestants running all the way to the finish line, but Eliza eventually gives into the pain her jaw is giving her and gives up running and waits for someone to help her. Stephanie and Evan then make it to the finish line and win the challenge.

"And the Snazzy Bunnies win the first challenge of this season! They get a night at the Spa Hotel and are safe from this elimination! Hungry Coyotes, I can't say the same about you, as you are going to eliminate someone, TODAY!" Chris says.

The Camera then fades out black, and fades back to the Hungry Coyotes and Chris at the elimination bonfire.

'Welcome! So Coyotes, looks like you guys are the first to enjoy the wonderful feeling of getting to vote someone off! But you can't vote off Eliza, we would get sued if you did. So what are you waiting for? Vote!" Chris says.

Elimination Complete!

"Alright, the people safe from elimination tonight are…

Dino,

Eren,

Spencer,

Madison,

Bre,

Amy,

Eliza,

Angela.

George, you didn't participate during this challenge, but maybe the team doesn't like you? And Mackenzie, you lied during your part and got shocked, maybe that was enough for you to get the boot? Anyways, the person going home today is…. Mackenzie!"

"WHAT! YOU IDIOT'S! YOU JUST LOST THE MOST VALUBLE PLAYER ON YOUR TEAM YOU STUPID SO CALLED PARTNERS, I HOPE YOU LOSE ALL OF YOUR CHALLENGES!" Mackenzie rants.

The camera then fades out and back in to show Mackenzie standing on the dock.

"Ugh, where is the boat?" Mackenzie said.

"What boat? Didn't I say, "Was it enough for you to get the BOOT?", the elimination device is a boot that kicks you out!'' Chris evilly replies.

"Wh-AHHHHH" Mackenzie screams as she gets kicked into the ocean.

"So, that's the first person gone, will the Coyotes lose again? Or will the Snazzy Bunnies taste defeat? Find out Next Time On Total Drama TOTAL NEWBIE'S!"

The Camera the fades out and the credits roll.

People Eliminated: Mackenzie(Earned 22nd place).


	6. So you think you have Talent?

The camera fades out black and back in onto a old rusty island with Chris McLain standing beside the Boot of Shame.

"Last time on Total Drama Total Newbie's, we showed these losers, I mean contestants the island, we had our first challenge of the season, and we also had our first time constraint of the season! The Snazzy Bunnies won thanks to Stephanie and Evan, and The Killer Coyotes lost thanks to George and Eliza, and we had our first elimination ceremony, Goodbye Mackenzie! Was I the only one who LOVES This new elimination device? What will happen this time on Total Drama TOTAL NEWBIE'S!" Chris says, once again with the movie trailer voice.

The theme song plays and the camera then zooms onto the Snazzy Bunnies partying in the Spa Hotel.

"Yeah! I Could live like this forever!" Van says, drinking some punch from a glass.

.

'Yeah, I can live with that! But just one question, where is Irina?" Meloney asks, everyone looks around, not finding her, they continue to party like there is no tomorrow.

The camera then zooms into the Girls side of the Snazzy Bunnies cabin, where you can see Irina in her one piece bunny pyjama's, writing in a small red cover book.

"Dear Diary, how are you doing? Good I hope! Anyways, I Just love it here! The island is beautiful, with a few quirks though, I got to meet a lot of new people! I Wonder if me and Kat can be real friends, she seems nice, and to top it all off, we won our first challenge! How awesome could this day have been? That's all I have to write today, see you soon!" Irina finishes writing and then closes her book and carelessly drops it outside of their cabin once she leaves to go to the Spa Hotel and hang out with her team.

The camera then zooms onto the boys side of the Killer Coyotes Cabin.

" *yawn* Well guys, I really can't go to sleep, I'm going to take a walk around the island, don't worry about where I am, Okay?" Eren says, stretching his arms, although his eyes couldn't hide this lie. George must have seen that, since he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes Eren, I can't go to sleep as well, you wouldn't mind if I tag along, hmm?" George asks.

Eren looks a bit ticked off by that, but has to agree.

"Sure Pal! The more the merrier, haha…" Eren then starts to look at the floor.

'Good to hear, now lets go, shall we?" George signals to the door.

*Confessional:

Eren: I'm not his Pal. Seriously though, why does this nice guy want to follow me? A Bit clingy, something's up with him…

George: What is up with him… we will just have to see now won't we?

*End Of Confessional.*

During their little walk, Eren tries to lose George, he goes into the forest, and eventually he loses him.

"Finally! That guy is very persistent now, isn't he? Oh, what do we have here? A Little red book, this should be interesting…." Eren picks up the book he stumbled upon in front of the Snazzy Bunnies Cabin.

"Ooh, a diary? I Can use this to get an alliance member! Ha, this was to easy!" Eren says.

"Was it, was it really?" George says.

Eren turns around and falls down in shock, scared and confused on how he got here.

"How did you.. But I lost you In the forest? How did you get back here so fast?' Eren asks, stumbling in his voice.

George laughs at his scared exterior.

'Ha! I Am everywhere, ALWAYS. And thanks to you, I have a very powerful item in my grasp." George says grabbing Eren by the Neck and taking the book he found.

George then throws Eren on the floor and starts walking back to their cabin.

"J-Just you wait G-George, wait u-until I tell everyone how c-crazy and e-evil you are you p-psycho!" Eren says, having trouble speaking with the lack of air he has, his body trying to get air back.

George then stops dead in his tracks and turns around.

"Really? Is that the best you can do? Do you really think anyone will believe you? Honestly, it's only the start of the torture I will bring upon everybody, and I doubt anyone will think this "Nice Guy" would actually be evil." George replies, with a devil of a smile plastered on his face, and he then leaves Eren and goes back to the cabin, hiding the book somewhere he wouldn't find it.

*Confessional:

George: Hmph, maybe Dino isn't the only threat left on my team, no matter, when the time comes, he will be gone, but I must keep him for now, he is the perfect target to place my evil actions on!

Eren: What the hell was that! How did he know I called him a nice guy? George, if you can hear this, you have yourself an enemy, no… a RIVAL!"

*End of Confessional*

The camera the goes back to the guys and girls at the Spa Hotel.

"Hey look everybody, Irina's decided to join us!" Kat says.

Irina blushed a little, since she just realized that she was still wearing her Pink Bunny Pyjama's, she eventually shrugs it off and starts to hang out with Stephanie, who is seen talking to Van.

"Oh Van! You are so funny! We should talk more, don't you think?" Stephanie says.

"Yeah, I agree 100%, you sure are a cool girl!" Van tells her, which makes Stephanie blush a bit. She and Irina then walk out of the Spa Hotel and they start to walk back to the Cabin.

'So.. You and Van huh?" Irina says, nudging Stephanie.

Stephanie gets annoyed and punches Irina in the arm.

'Shut up! I Just like him as a friend.. Okay?" Stephanie says, another blush creeping onto her face.

Irina starts to rub her arm, trying to sooth the pain.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say Steph…. Hey, where is my diary!" Irina asks very nervously.

'What do you mean Rina? Did you misplace it?"

"No I didn't misplace it! Ugh, m-maybe I just left it inside the cabin." Irina says, very nervously now.

The two girls walk into their cabin and Irina starts to destroy everything (Like taking off bed sheets and stuff like that) in search for her red diary. But alas….

" I Can't find it anywhere! Did you have any luck Stephanie?" Irina asks.

Stephanie looks over to Irina with a sad face.

"Rina… you'll find it eventually." Stephanie then attends to the now crying Irina.

"So, y-you didn't f-find it?" Irina says.

Stephanie just nods her head no.

Outside of their cabin, you can see George eavesdropping.

*Confessional:  
George; BWAHAHAHA! Man, that was almost as funny as what she wrote in that diary, hmm, aha! I Have an idea, I'll need a pen and learn her handwriting… well, It's a bit weird, but my grandpa used to teach my how to forge writing, I love my grandpa.

Irina: W-where could it be! I Would be so e-embarrassed if someone r-read it! *sobs*

Stephanie: Oh, the jerk who took it is so getting some karma!

Dino: I Can hear someone cry…. I wonder what happened…

*End of Confessional.*

Now that it's the morning, The contestants/campers are at the cafeteria eating Chef's 5 star gruel and slob.

Evan starts to poke his food.

"Is this stuff even edible, I think mine bit me…" Evan trails off and gets cut off by Wesley.

"And that's why it'll be fun to use! Just follow my lead…" Wesley than takes his fork and flings it at the back of Keith's head.

"Who the hell did that!" Keith Yells.

"Ha! You're right Wes, that is funny! Let me try!" Evan says, taking his slob and attempts to throw his food at the back of Spencer's head, but it misses and hits Ravana's head.

Ravana gains a very angry face and turns around to where the slob has been thrown.

" .THIS! Ooh, you're going to wish you didn't come to this show!" Ravana yells.

Evan starts to laugh his head off.

"Oh it was you, wasn't it! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Ravana screams as she takes her hockey stick and puts the it onto Evan neck, choking him.

Evan is struggling for breath until..

"Whoa Ravana , calm down, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be angry at someone like Evan." Eren, like the silver tongue devil he is, lies to her.

Ravana blushes and puts the hockey stick back on her back.

*Confessional:  
Eren: Anything George can do, I can do better!

Ravana: I Know he's lying, but why did I blush?

George: Oh, I see what he's doing, he will not persuade people to join his alliance, I Will make SURE Of it!

*End of Confessional*

The campers than walk out of the cafeteria and await for Chris outside of their cabins. Eventually, Chris walks out to them and he is wearing his blue tuxedo from TDA.

"What's up with the tux Chris?" Madison asks him.

"This Tuxedo Madison, is for our next challenge! Yup, but for now all I will tell you is to go change into the formal clothing you brought with you to the island!"

Everybody looks confused with this.

"Umm… I think you are forgetting something Chris.. None of us brought any formal clothing!" Ravana bluntly states.

Chris once again looks annoyed.

"Yes Ravana, I know, that's why we got you all some! Jeez, nobody let's me finish talking on this show!"

The contestants then go back into their own cabins and wear the formal clothing Chris left for them.

Agustin then starts to complain.

"Ugh, Chris you idiot, my tuxedo is about the same size as your brain!" Agustin complains while insulting Chris at the same time.

Chris once again looks very sad.

"Ya know what? I Don't care! And since you obviously find it so smart to insult the host, the one who is making the challenge, I'll just make sure I deduct 5 points from your teams total score!" Chris says, standing upright as if he just won some sort of reward.

Everyone on the Killer Coyotes then look at Agustin with a angry face.

"Sorry Guys, won't happen again…." Agustin says, his head down in shame.

"It better not." Eliza Growls.

Agustin shivers a bit from that comment; the camera then zooms back to Chris.

"Anyways, today's Challenge is a Talent Show! A bit different than the one from TDI, Since you will have an overall score for your team, so I think Agustin over here understands his punishment now, huh? Anyways, the people judging you are going to be 2 cast members from TDROTI! Meet Mike and Brick everybody!" Chris says.

The Camera zooms into 2 men flying in the sky until they land head first into the water in front of the campers.

Mike and Brick then stand up very hurt.

"Hey guys! Mike… are you Mike or Mal? Seriously, I have the cops on speed dial if you're Mal." Chris asks.

"No, I can control Mal this time! It took a while, but he doesn't control me anymore, and even better, me and Zoey are back together!" Mike says joyfully.

"I Can confirm that Mike is the real deal this time, Sir!" Brick says saluting.

The camera then zooms back to Chris.

"Good to know, anyways, I explained the challenge to the contestants, all you have to do is watch them and judge their performance! The challenge starts in 2 hours!"

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Mike says, he turns around and then see Irina, he walks over to her and the two start to chat.

'Hey.. I think I know you from somewhere…, what's your name?" Mike asks.

"Um.. Irina?"

"IRINA! Good to see you again!" Mike says.

"What.. Wait a minute.. MIKE! OMG You're back! Last I remember you were in Juvie!" Irina says and the 2 hug each other.

"So, how you've been? Chris his usual maniac self?" Mike asks her.

"Ha, yeah… well I've had a pretty good day… but I did lose my diary." Irina replies.

Mike looks shocked.

"WHAT! Irina, you know how bad that could be? Someone right now could be reading all of your life secrets and dreams right now!" Mike says, obviously thinking that helped.

Irina looks very scared now.

"Do you really think you are helping me?" Irina says and she runs off.

'Irina…"

2 Hours have passed, and the contestants are now prepared to perform their talents.

The camera zooms onto Chris in his Blue Tuxedo, standing on the stage.

"Okay campers, this is how it's going to work, I will choose one team to go first, and the campers on that team will perform their talents, then the judges will, well judge each of you from a score of 1 to 10 and we will tally up the overall scores at the end and the next team will go, and the process will be the same, okay?" Chris finishes re-explaining the challenge and the contestants prepare themselves for the challenge.

"Good! Now the team that will go first will be Snazzy Bunnies, since they won the challenge last week, so, you can just walk on the stage one after the other." Chris tells them.

The first person to walk onto the stage is the one, the only, Ravana!

"Hello everybody, I'm Ravana and today I'll be showing you how many back flips I can do in a minute!" Ravana says as she starts to Do Back flips. After one minute passed she was very dizzy.

"Wow Ravana! That was 28 back flips! Good work 7/10!" Mike tells her.

"I Have to agree with Mike on this! 7/10!" Brick tells her.

"Great Start for the Snazzy Bunnies! Who's going up next?" Chris asks.

Next Up is Kat!

"Hello Judges! Kat here and today I will be performing a little song I came up with on ma guitar!"

Kat starts to play the guitar, and very well to!

"Good job, but I didn't like the song. 5/10." Mike says.

"I Don't know what Mike's talking about! 7/10!" Brick Says.

"Good job Kat! Who's up next?" Chris asks.

"I'll go." Van says as he steps onto the stage.

"Hello Judges, I'm Van and I'm going to be jamming out to the drums!" Van says as he gets ready to play the drums.

'Whoa, hold your horses Van! We are not going to watch 2 music talents side by side! Anything else your good at?"

"Well, yeah, but not in a Talent Show type way, whatever, I'll let someone else go and go after them."

'No you're not! You already went on and now you get to leave the stage with a 0!"

"What! Pfft, whatever." Van says and then walks off the stage, a bit annoyed with himself.

"Alright then… who's going up now?"

Evan and Wesley then both walk onto the stage, holding some water balloons.

"Hello judges! Today we will demonstrate how to prank someone!" They grow a devilish smile onto their face and start to throw the water balloons at Chris.

"Whoa! Awesome! 10/10!" Mike says, probably for revenge during the whole entire season of torture in TDROTI.

"I Hated that, it wasn't talent. 0/0." Brick coldly says.

"Yeah I agree with Brick! Well, who's up next?" A newly soaked Chris asks.

Stephanie walks onto the stage.

"Hello Judges, today I'm going to perform a song I made up."

Stephanie then starts to sing a song which was… okay.

"Hm, good… not great. 4/10." Mike tells her.

"Yeah, I must agree with Mike. 4/10." Brick tells her.

"Tough luck Stephanie, better luck next time. Who's going up next anyways!"

Taylor walks onto the stage.

'Hey there judges! Today I will sing for you! L-" She gets cut off by Chris.

"I Said no musical acts back by back! 0 Points for you!"

"So who's up next?"

"Um Chris? Sorry to tell you this but… I'm way to nervous an shy to perform My act…. Can you skip me, okay?" Nikkita says, her voice cracking by how nervous she is.

"Okay fine.. Who's going up next?"

Meloney walks onto the stage.

"Hello Judges, today I will perform the talent of flipping off the judge." Meloney than sticks up the middle finger to Chris.

"That's what you get for calling my family really dumb with money!" Meloney says.

"Well, not a real talent, but funny, 4 out of ten." Mike says.

"THAT'S NOT A TALENT! 0/10!" Brick yelled for some unknown reason.

'Jesus, what up with me getting so much hate! Well, next up please?"

Keith walks onto the stage.

"Hello judges, today I will tell you a joke I made up (Yup, I actually made this up!) 2 Hippo's are talking to each other. 1 Hippo tells the other that they are fat. The other says that's very HIPPOCRITICAL!" Keith says.

"T-That was hilarious! 9/10!" Mike says.

"Yes, I must agree! 7/10!" Brick says.

Alright then, last up is the one, the only, IRINA!"

Irina, wearing her beautiful formal clothes, stepped onto the stage, looking a bit nervous.

"T-Thanks Chris... Hello Judges.. t-today i w-will be performing, i m-mean playing the flute, i m-mean Piano, ha ha ha..." Irina says, with a tear already flowing own her now read rosy cheeks. She sits down on the chair and then starts playing the piano, and oh, was it beautiful! Irina then stands up, hearing nobody clap, she slowly walks off the stage. Then, out of nowhere, a riot of clapping breaks loose!

"Wow Irina! That was pure gold! I Loved it! 10/10!" Mike says.

"I Can agree with my fellow judge over here Irina! 8/10!" Brick says.

"Okay, if we tally up the scores, Irina you just got a 9/10! Now if we tally up the score of your whole team you guys got a total of 41 points! " Chris says.

Irina then grows a huge smile and walks off the stage and then stands beside Stephanie.

Chris looks at his watch.

"Alright Judges, your time here is up! Time to go back to the aftermath!" Chris says, with Chef escorting him out.

"Time to bring in our last Judge, to watch the next teams performance, meet our surprise judge Heather everybody!" Heather than walks in and sits at the judges table.

"Ugh, i never agreed to do this Chris!" Heather whines.

"Get over it, you still owe me time on your contract! Now quit whinnying and judge!" Chris orders her, and she eventually gives in.

"Alright, the Killer Coyotes must score a total of 42 points to win this challenge, and don't forget the five point deduction, AGUSTIN!" Chris says, looking at Agustin.

"Well, who's up first?"

Madison walks up onto the stage.

"Hello Heather, today I'm going to show you how long I can do a handstand!" She tries the handstand and then fails horribly.

"Ha! That was so bad it was funny! I'll give you a 7/10 for making me laugh though!" Heather says, gasping for air.

Madison has a very red face and runs off the stage.

Agustin attempts to walk on the stage but gets stopped by Chris.

'What do you think you're doing? You are not showing us a talent! Get off the stage!' Chris yells. Agustin backs away and lets Bre walk onto the stage.

"Hi Heather, today I'll show you how strong I am!" Bre says this while carrying a very heavy object.

"Why is this a talent anyways? You'll get a 4/10 from me." Heather says.

Bre walks off the stage and Dino walks on.

"Hello Heather, today I will show you my skill with my sword." Dino says as he shaves the top of Chris's head bald by throwing his sword.

"HEY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Chris yelled.

"HA! He deserved that! HOW DOES IT FEEL CHRIS! Anyways, I'll give you a 8/10, good job, that was entertaining."

Dino hi fives Eren as he walks onto the stage.

"Hello Heather, today I will perform a little science experiment, I will pour this liquid into this other liquid and it should become a solid!" As Eren performs the trick, it explodes in his face.

"HAHAHA! Man, that must suck! But I'll give you a 6/10 since you made a complete fool out of yourself on international television!' Heather said.

*Confessional:

Eren: How could that have happened? I Tested it before I went on stage!  
George: Anything you can do, I can do better, and look better doing it! Now you will know not to get in the way of Me! And there is more in store for him, MUHAHAH!

*End of Confessional*

Eren walks off the stage sad and Spencer walks on.

'Hey Heather, tod-" He gets cut off by Heather.

"Hey Heather? Really? No, I won't accept to listen to someone who so casually talks to me like that! 0!"

Spencer than walks off the stage confused and Eliza walks on.

" Good afternoon Judge Heather, Today I will show you how many swears I can tell Chris in under 1 minute." Eliza starts to swear rapidly towards Chris.

"BWAHAHAHAH! 100 Cusses! Nice work, you don't know how much I've wanted to do that! 9/10!"

Eliza grows a wide smile and Amy walks on.

"Hello Heather, I am Amy and I will rollerblade around the stage!" After falling 8 times, Amy gave up.

"Hm, more like Roller Failing! 3/10!"

Amy looks sad and Angela walks onto the stage.

"Hey Heather, oops!" Angela remembers what Heather said and then got kicked off the stage.

"Okay, last up to show us some real talent, give it up for George everybody!" Chris says, trying to get his mind off the swearing.

George walks onto the stage, holding a small book.

"Thank you Chris, oh, and i must dedicate this performance to Irina, the wonderful girl who let me proceed with my act." George charm fully states, looking directly at Irina, She just looks at him back, very confused.

George opens the red book, and starts to read from it.

"Dear diary, today has just been wonderful! I Met a ton of new people, we won our first challenge, and to top it all off, Mike was here! Yup, i finally got to see him again! Man, he looks so much more handsome now than ever! Ooh, thinking about him gives me Goosebumps! I Really like his Chester persona, he is so funny! Anyways, that's all i have for you today diary, I'll write again soon!" George than closes the book, smirks, and bows. People were clapping since they thought it was OK, since they thought that Irina gave him permission to do this.

"Cruel, Evil, Yet Ingenious, couldn't have done it better myself, 10/10!" Heather says, with a small blush creeping up on her face.

*Confessional:

George: Okay, so she never wrote the Mike part.. But I know it's true! That and now I just had the most entertainment in a while!

*End confessional*

"Alright Killer Coyotes! You scored a 47! Minus the 5 from Agustin, you scored a 42 and won the challenge! Snazzy Bunnies, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony! Hey, where is Irina anyways?" Chris asks.

The Camera zooms onto Irina, who's head is in her knees, crying loudly.

"That George is a evil devil!" Irina says, well, that's all she could manage.

"Irina, is that you?" Stephanie says, with Van and Kat coming with her.

"Y-yeah…"

"We heard what George said and we want to tell you it's okay, it's not like anyone other than us heard that." Stephanie says, trying to sooth the pain.

"Well, this does air internationally, so yeah, the whole world heard…' Van says, to get punched real hard in the arm by Kat.

"It's okay Irina, I have the perfect revenge to get George back!" Kat whispers her plan in Irina's ear.

"That s-sounds p-p-perfect!" Irina says, finally stopping her tears.

The camera fades out black then back into the elimination bonfire.

"Alright Snazzy Bunnies! Time to eliminate someone from your team! The elimination starts.. NOW!" Chris tells them.

Elimination complete!

"Alright, the people safe today are….

Van

Kat

Stephanie

Evan

Wesley

Ravana

Meloney,

Keith

Nikkita

Irina, you scored the highest points on your team, but also caused the other teams victory. Taylor, well, you didn't do so well this challenge either, well, the person going home today is…

*Cue Dramatic Suspense scene*

TAYLOR! Irina, you're safe to play another day!" Chris says as Irina sighs in relief.

The camera zooms in on to Taylor beside the boot of Shame.

"Any last words Taylor?"

"I Wish good luck for my team!"

"That's nice." Chris blandly lies as the boot kicks her out of the island.

The camera then zooms in onto George taking another walk outside in the night, when Kat, Stephanie, Van and Irina pour a red ant farm onto George. They start to bite too!

"OW OW OW OW OWWWW!" George screams jumping into the water.

"HAHAHAHAH! How do you like that!" Stephanie yells.

*Confessional:

George: Ow… No Matter. I Will have my Revenge, and I never go back on my word.

Chris then pauses the confessional and he is standing in the recording station.

"Will George get his Revenge? Will Killer Coyotes win again, and will I find a wig for my beautiful hair? Find out next time on Total, Drama, TOTAL NEWBIE'S! Seriously, where's my wig?"

**People Eliminated: Mackenzie(22 place), Taylor(21****st**** place)**

** So how did you like this chapter? And who found the TDI Reference? Tell me in the reviews!**


	7. What will you Encounter at Boney Island

**Hello again Everybody! What's up? Well, I don't really have anything to tell you except to read my new story and send in some idea's! I Promise you'll love it, or at least like it so you don't have to wait to long for a new chapter for this story every week, yup, it's one chapter every week! So without further ado, time for the chapter! WARNING: If you understand German, you will know that there is swearing/sentences that are in German that are involved in this chapter, if you're not… pretend I never said that! Okay, there is going to be swearing in English as well, but it will be covered in asterisks, so don't worry about that. Now without further ado…. Time for your chapter! **

"Last time, On Total Drama Total Newbie's, we got to see Eren and George have a little rivalry going on, we saw Irina practically break down, and we had a Talent Show! With Guest judges Mike, Brick and Heather! Some acts were…. Worse than others… but in the end George won it for his team with a perfect 10/10 by reading Irina's Diary, so much for his idea at keeping himself under the radar, and at the elimination ceremony, Taylor got the boot and George had a little bit of Karma from a Group of 4 friends! But we can't stop it so we gotta top it right here, right now on Total Drama TOTAL NEWBIE'S!" Chris says standing on the dock.

Theme song plays, and the camera fades black and then back into the boys cabin of The Hungry Coyotes.

"Ugh, mu keha on nii sügelevad! Neetud punased sipelgad ja et madal eluiga sitakott Irina, ta maksab!" George curses in German. (Google translate it or ask someone you know that's German, I'm not telling you!)

Eren, with all of his strength, puts on a sincere look on his face, holding back the what would've been laughter.

"Aw, cheer up pal! Look, I know we may not be the best of friends, but I brought some lotion with me for just the occasion! I'll let you have some if it'll make you feel better, Okay George?" Eren says, taking the lotion out of his duffel bag.

George tries to resist, but he needed to soothe the irritation, so he accepts the kind gesture.

"Thank you Amigo, I will be sure to repay the favour." George says, taking the lotion out of Eren's hand.

"No need, just doing the right thing!"

George rolls his eyes at that, and starts to rub the lotion all over his bite marks. He feels a cool relief, until it starts to burn and itch even more! He starts to scream and he runs out of the cabin and jumps into the lake outside.

*Confessional:

Eren: Looks like it's Eren 2, George 1. Poison ivy lotion, I knew it was a great idea to bring you with me!

George: That incompetent fool will pay dearly for his idiotic decision to try and fool me, he... will... pay, and he won't just pay by losing this show, but maybe even with a few bruises, if you know what I mean *evil laughter* Watch out Eren, because El Ray Du Mal is coming for you, and he never misses his target.

*End of Confessional*

George is seen swimming back to shore, completely drenched head to toe. He has the eyes of the devil as he is seen walking back towards Eren. Eren is seen to shiver a bit inside of his boots of fear, right there, he knew that the choice he made can, and will bring him some serious misfortune. Stumbling to think of how to get out of this, the silver tongue genius hadn't a single clue on how to talk his way out of this one, so he tried to stall.

"H-Hey their George… did the lotion work out for you buddy?" Eren said with what may be the most fear in his voice in a long time.

"You Arrogant idiot," George said while grabbing Eren's hand, "Do you really verdammten think it worked?" He said that with fire in his eyes.

Eren is now trembling, stumbling in his brain to come up with any words to say at all.

"M-Maybe I g-gave you the wrong poison ivy… I mean lot-ion!' Eren said with a more than terrified look, now that he revealed he gave George Poison Ivy.

George, getting infuriated, controls his anger, even though he wanted to kill him right now, on the spot, he would get sent to jail. So he just puts all his anger into a cool, calm and collected smirk.

"A-All is Okay Eren," George says, until he moves his head beside Eren's ear and whispers something, "But I can't let you off without any punishment, now, can I?" George says this while snapping Eren's Wrist.

Eren then feels a surge of pain flow over to his wrist, knowing that if he screamed, George would break the other one, he holds all of the pain in and it equal one pain tear. George lets go of the wrist and stomps on Eren's foot, and walks off, leaving Eren their, coping with his broken wrist. Eren is then just sitting their, fighting off the pain.

*Confessional:

Eren: Okay.. Maybe it's Eren 0 George 2.….

George: He's just lucky it's so early in the game, when the merge comes, if he is lucky enough to make it, I won't be a forgiving as I was then.

*End of Confessional*

While on the other side of the Hungry Coyotes, they girls of the Snazzy Bunnies are having a little chat.

"Oh, and remember when he jumped in the water? That was so funny!" Stephanie remarks from last weeks elimination.

"Haha, yeah! But I have to say that the best part of all of that was the red ants biting him! He was all like "Ow Ow! I Can't take a little ant bite!" Bwahaha! That has to be the second best day of my life, first when me and Scott got to ride in the lawnmower and Scott lost all control and drove into our neighbours farm! Haha, good times, anyways, how about you Irina? What was your favourite moment about last week?" Kat asks Irina.

Irina just sits there on her bunk, oblivious to what Kat just said.

"Irina, Irina? Hello? Are you still there?" Nikkita asks her.

Still, to no response.

"Seriously, Irina come back to earth!" Meloney says loudly.

Still, no reaction.

"Okay then, you wouldn't mind if I just beat you up right here right now then Irina?" Ravana says, clenching her fists.

And for some.. Unknown reason *Cue Eye roll* Irina came back to the present.

"Hm, oh hey guys! Just daydreaming about where my Diary could have been, or how George could have found it…." Irina trails off.

"Does anyone even acknowledge the fact that maybe someone put him up to do that? Maybe that silver tongued hottie Eren tricked him into reading it?" Ravana says.

"Hm, nah, I'm pretty sure George is Top Dog on that team, there is no way in hell Eren could've tricked him into doing something like that. To Be Honest… if anything George messed up Eren's science project…. Wait a minute! Did you just call Eren a Hottie? Stephanie Teases Ravana.

"What?! N-No, I was just implying that him being hot makes him a good manipulator…. Wait, that's not what I meant!" Ravana says, blushing furiously.

"Hahaha! Looks like little Rava has a crush on the other teams "silver tongue hottie." ." Meloney laughs at her.

"Look! I D-" Ravana gets cut off by a knocking at their cabin door.

Meloney has a irritated expression on her face, since she knew something funny between Stephanie and Ravana was about to go down, but she still gets up and opens the cabin door, only to see…

"Hello ladies. I-" The man gets cut off by Kat.

"Ugh, Dino what are you doing here?" Kat asks him.

"Yeah you pervert! Get out!" Stephanie says throwing a pillow at him.

Dino chuckles a little bit from the pillow being thrown in his face, but then continues to speak.

"As I was saying, Irina… I do believe this belongs to you?" Dino tells her this while taking a small red book out of his pocket.

Irina sees her diary and jumps off the top of her bunk bed and runs to the door after seeing her diary, she runs up to dino and gives him a huge hug. Right then, all of her worries have left her and she felt happy again. But that happiness changes into sadness once she opens the diary.

"What happened here! Why… why me, tell me God, what have I done wrong? WHY ME!" Irina says as she looks at her drenched pages of her diary.

Stephanie and Meloney stand up to look at the diary.

"Oh… Irina.. Everything will be okay…" Meloney says, trying to comfort her.

Stephanie does not take it that way.

"Wait… you know how George said he'd get his revenge? Remember.. Yesterday?" Stephanie says.

_** Flashback to yesterday night.**_

_Stephanie and Irina are seen walking around the island, until they bump into George._

_ "Ugh, hey George.. What are you doing here?" Stephanie blandly says._

"_Oh.. Nothing much really, just walking around the island, Thinking about what I'll do with my million dollars, what do you think I should use it for?" George laughs at them after saying this, insulting them about them having no chance to win, or at least that's what he thought anyways._

_ Irina and Stephanie shrug this off and reply to him._

"_What makes you think you're going to win the million? My bet is you're off next!" Stephanie laughs._

_ "Yeah, and even if you somehow do win this competition, I'd have to say you should use the money on some ointment, those ant bites won't leave for a while, especially the amount of them you took! Yeah, that's what you should do with the money!" Irina laughs and Stephanie high Fives her._

_ George gets very annoyed by this comment, although he does look at his "scars", he puts his head high and replies back to them._

_ "All possible reasons Stephanie, but I doubt I will be eliminated any time soon, I have some plans. And you really didn't think it was wise to insult El Ray Du Mal… did you? You've just earned yourself your name on my list for people to have revenge on, all 4 of you Idioten will all get karma, from your favourite person in the world, none other than me, starting with you Irina. Watch out.. Because I NEVER go back on my word." George replies sounding like a serpent._

_ Stephanie and Irina show a little bit of worry, but shrug it off._

"_Whatever, "El Ray Du Mal", it's not like you can do anything worse to me, can you now? You already read my diary on national television.'' Irina says._

_ "Oh, you seem to have forgotten two things.. One, it's INTERNATIONAL televising, and Two, I still have your diary, don't I?" George laughs and then walks off before things got out of hand._

_ Irina and Stephanie then finally comprehend what was going on and they are just dead with worry, wondering what he will do with her diary. Stephanie, being the first out of the two to speak says…_

_ "It's okay Irina, but don't you think we should.. Umm… go back to our cabins, huh?" Stephanie says._

_ Irina then replies with a tiny bit of hesitation._

"_Um.. Yeah, I guess we should get a move on back home.. I mean to our cabin." Irina replies._

_** End Of Flashback**_

"You know what this means Irina? The so called revenge he was speaking of was true! He did ruin your diary! Wait… this means Me, Kat and Van are all going to get payback as well… this is bad… very, VERY BAD!" Stephanie worriedly says.

Irina looks really sad.

"Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry! If I hadn't lost my diary in the first place none of this would have happened!" Irina says, lightly sobbing.

"No Irina, it's my fault for threatening him" Stephanie replies.

"No guys, it's my fault, I was the one who threw the red ants on him. I should take the blame." Kat says.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY! God, "it's my fault, no it's my fault", You guys sound like some weird couple. It's George's fault for taking it and reading it, all you guys can do now is hope he gets eliminated soon." Ravana says, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah guys, Ravana is right, he isn't on our team anyways, so we don't have to worry about him anyways, right?" Nikkita awkwardly says.

"I'm not so sure about that one bud, he did get Irina's diary and she wasn't on his team, but all we can do is wait and hope he's eliminated soon, he will be a MAJOR threat if he makes the merge." Meloney states.

"*sob* I Guess you guys are right, anyways, I guess we should get dressed and get ready for our challenge, Chris said something about us meeting him outside of some canoes." Irina tells them.

The rest of the girls just look at her confused.

"When did he say this, are you just messing with us?" Ravana asks her.

"Ha, you guys never listen to him do you? Anyways, he told us when we were done last's week challenge."

After she says this, the loud speaker blazes on.

"Good Morning Campers! Meet me in front of the docks for today's challenge! It's gonna be killer, LITERALY! Muhaha!" Chris laughs and then the loudspeaker is turn off.

Irina smirks and tells them…

"Ha, I told you guys so! Anyways, lets go, I don't want to lose today's challenge, or any of them at that matter."

An Hour Later, the campers arrive at the docks, to see 10 canoes, some paddles and a demon like evil host.

"Hello Campers, hope you had a good morning!" Chris asked them.

" I Won't say I did." Irina tells him.

"Same here, Same Here." Eren replies, looking at his now broken wrist, which is wrapped with some bandage wrap he brought just in case.

George looks at both of them feeling glad at the "happiness" he just caused them.

"Um.. Good to hear? Anyways, today's challenge is Camping Survival at Boney Island! What you have to do is get on one of those Canoe's, take a paddle and row your way to Boney Island, north of the island around 1 mile away from here, there isn't anything to find or do there. Just watch out for deadly animals and DO NOT, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TAKE ANY SOUVENIRS! They are possessed, or at least that's what the rumours are. Anyways, to win the challenge you must survive the night at Boney Island and then your whole team must meet me back here." Chris says.

"Um, Chris.. Isn't this completely like TDI'S Camping challenge?" Angela tells him.

"Um, it was! But since you want it to be more difficult, you have to now survive 2 days! Ha! Oh, and to get you even more irritated, you have to be in pairs, so your team doesn't know where you are at all! And if you leave your pair, it's an automatic loss! Same if you all join back up together. Thanks for pointing that out Angela, or else this challenge would have been boring!" Chris laughs at her and smiles with his evil white teeth.

Everybody looks at Angela annoyed, especially Agustin.

"HA! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Agustin yells at her.

"Shut up Agustin, it was just a mistake, I'm sure Angela meant no harm." Eren tells him, hoping his manipulative sound surpassed his lie.

"Thanks Eren, at least SOMEONE understands." Angela says, smiling at him.

So it turns out his lie did work.

"Enough with the love fest already! Goodness me, it's called TOTAL DRAMA for a reason. Anyways, 2 people per canoe, remember that. Okay, the pairs for the Snazzy Bunnies are…

Stephanie and Van. Irina and Kat. Evan and Ravana. Wesley and Meloney. Nikkita and Keith. Alright, now you guys go and sit in a canoe with your pair. Now, for the pairs of the Hungry Coyotes, the pairs are…

Spencer and Agustin, Angela and Bre, Madison and Amy, Eliza and Dino, and the last pair is…" Chris gets cut off by Eren.

"Wait, please don't tell me I'm not going to be paired up with…" Eren gets cut off by George.

"Me, your best friend, hope your wrist is okay, I wonder what happened." George lightly chuckles darkly at that comment.

"Jeez, why couldn't I have said it! Anyways, go sit in a canoe and wait until I say go, then you may start paddling to Boney Island." Chris tells them.

*Confessional:

Eren: Seriously Chris? Why did I have to be paired up with that guy? Eh, maybe I'll be able to use it to my advantage, right?  
Van: Yeah! Me and Stephanie are partners, how cool! I Mean it as in we're friends, don't take it out of context, or else.

Spencer: This "low life" is working with me? Why do I always get paired up with the idiots. Alas, he just better not get in my way.

Dino: I Haven't gotten to talk to Eliza yet, maybe this will be fun?

Ravana: Why am I stuck with Evan? He's not going to like working with me!

Chris: HA! This is going to be funny! I Paired people up like that to cause drama, put some good ones so they wouldn't be suspicious, this is going to be AWESOME! That is unless they all die in this challenge… I'm not in the mood to handle a lawsuit.

Chef: We are going to get a law suit. (you all laugh at this part, okay?)

*End of Confessional*

The 20 campers, each in pairs of two, are sitting inside of a canoe, with a paddle in hand.

"Okay, everybody ready? Don't care if you aren't! Alright.. One… Two…THREE!" Chris yells and the campers in pairs start to paddle.

(I'm going to write the rest of the challenge in POV, I Think that's the best way to write it.)

Spencer and Agustin POV:

"Look, you don't get in my way and I won't get in yours, deal?" Spencer tiredly says while rowing the canoe.

"Don't bother me and I won't bother you? Are you freaking kidding me? No, No, No. You still have to hear from this *low life*, you owe me an apology at least." Agustin says frowning while rowing the canoe as well.

"Ha, No can do man, I guess you are in for 2 days of hell with me."

"Ditto then, get ready to wish you were deaf, because I'm a big mouth!"

"You don't say, wish I brought ear plugs." Spencer says while putting his head in between his knees trying to cover his head with his legs, somehow continuing to row the canoe. Agustin still is talking.

Stephanie and Van:

"So, Stephanie, how's it hanging?" Van says, trying to start a conversation.

"*sigh* Not to well, just got a little bit of drama going on right now." Stephanie tell him.

"Really", Van says with a concerned look, "What happened?".

Stephanie sighs and tells him about the whole George Revenge scenario.

"Oh Sh*t! That guy sure is creepy, doesn't sound emo though.. Er, he wouldn't kill us, do you think?" Van asks.

"Of course not, even he has to be afraid of being locked up with psycho's like himself for around 20 years, right?" Stephanie states.

"Um.. Sure, hey look, don't you think it's beautiful out today?" Van says, looking at the sun.

Stephanie then takes out a camera she brought with her (sorry for not explaining that when we introduced the characters, the submitter just added that.) and took a few pictures of the scenery.

"Hey, nice camera you got there! Where did you get it anyways?" Van asks her.

"*smiles* Oh, I didn't get it, my mom let me borrow it, it's very special to her, but she said I was very responsible and she wanted a few pictures of the wilderness so she decided to give it to me for the weeks I'd be here." Stephanie tells him.

"That's pretty cool of her to do that, anyways, I think we should just start rowing from here, we'll talk once we get to the island." Van tells her.

"Okay, sounds fair."

The two now continue to row the canoe.

Eren and George POV:

"So Eren, how was your time here so far?" George asks him.

"Why are you asking me? You f***ing broke my wrist! What the hell did I even do to you?" Eren asks him.

"Ha, I do believe your joking, you gave me lotion that ruined my skin, my beautiful skin! You are lucky I knew an idiot like you would come to this show, so I brought some skin care products just in case."

"HA! Are you some kind of girl? "I Brought some skin care products just in case." If you ask me, you are ugly all the time."

"Are you one to talk? Anyways, I doubt you are in the position to insult me, I left you one wrist didn't I? I Could've done much, MUCH worse than that, but I didn't. You should be on your knee's, begging for forgiveness."

"I Don't beg for anything, but maybe I'll let you work for me as a court jester once I win the million."

"What makes you think you are going to win the million dollars anyways? An Court Jester? That's a great idea, I'll hire YOU for that once I Win the million."

"I'm going to win."  
"No, I'm going to win."

"NO. I'm Going to win!"

"Ugh, then I guess I'll see you at the finale, huh? It would prove too easy though."

"Yeah for me it would me, and sorry to blow your bubble here pal, but I doubt you'll be staying long."  
"I Told you already, I have plans, and are you so egotistical to talk to ME in that tone? Let's just hope you aren't in two pieces when you get the boot of shame."

After that comment, Eren stops talking, as does George.

Evan and Ravana POV:

"Uh.. Hey Ravana.. You still mad at me?" Evan asks her, rowing the canoe.

"No, of course not.. Just except for the fact that some slop is still in my hair!" Ravana yells.

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that, it's just that my twin Wesley convinced me to do that…"

"Really? What a pr*ck. Anyways then, I guess I don't have anything against you, except that you feel like a little brother to me, so I guess I'm allowed to tease you then huh?" Ravana says ruffling his hair.

"Hmph. Than I guess that means I'll have to prank you then, huh?" Evan replies slyly.

"Ha, well played, well played." Ravana says and they continue to row the boat.

Angela and Bre POV:

"So.. Um.. What's up Angela?" Bre asks awkwardly.

"Uh.. Nothing much I guess… how about you?" Angela asks her.

"Rowing a canoe of course!" Bre laughs thinking it was funny.

"Ha… okay then… what do you think about the island?"

"It's litter infested, ugly as hell, smells like s*it, and has an ugly host, why?"

"No real reason. I Think it's the complete opposite though."

"That's your opinion girl, that's your opinion."

"I'm not a girl."

"WHAT!"

"Just Kidding, of course I am!" Angela laughs at how gullible Bre was.

"Ugh, not cool! This is going to be a long, LONG night, isn't it?"

"With me around.. Yeah it will be."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No Problem!"

The two stop their short yet funny.. And awkward chat and continue to row the canoe to Boney Island.

Nikkita and Keith:

"So Keith, how are you?"

"Fine, how about you.. Whatever your name is."

"Hurtful! Jesus, anyways my Name is Nikkita and I'm doing alright."

"That's good to hear."

"Good to know, *sigh* don't you just love the scenery outside over here? It's beautiful isn't it?" Nikkita says looking at the sky, stopping rowing.

"Sure, it's pretty, can you just continue to row the stinking canoe?"

Nikkita looks a little ticked off at this.

"I'm sorry! I Just wanted to start a friendly conversation with you!"

"I'm sorry as well, I see you forgot we are trying to WIN A CHALLENGE FOR GOD'S SAKE! Now are you just going to sit there and stare or row the canoe?"

Things have obviously got out of hand so she just *shut up* and continued to row.

Irina and Kat POV:

"So Kat.. You think we're going to be okay, you know.. With that guy here?" Irina tells Kat.

"I Think so, anyways, he isn't on our team anyways, so lets not worry about him for now."

"Okay, well, I'm tired and don't feel like talking right now, so sorry if I don't reply to you."

"Ha, I was just about to tell you the same thing!"

The two then just stare at the ocean and delve into their thoughts while rowing the canoe.

Wesley and Meloney:

"Are you going to row the canoe with me or are you just going to sit their?" Meloney asks him irritated.

"Oh, I Would, really I would, but it seems my paddle is missing." Wesley says, faking a frown.

"What o you mean? It's in your hand, your just not freaking using it!"

Wesley than leisurely drops his paddle in the ocean.

"What paddle, are you seeing things?"

"OH YOU LITTLE PR*CK! You are so going to get it once we get to this so called Boney Island!" Meloney yells, now having to row the canoe by herself.

"Aww, I Almost could have cared, but I've been called worse, and this isn't the first time I've been stuck on an Island with a girl who wants to kill me."

"Seriously? This isn't your first time?"

"Nah, just messing with you, I just wanted to get you irritated."

"You are such a pr*ck."

They end the conversation off there.

Madison and Amy:

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Cool."

"Yeah, pretty cool."

"You Bored?"

"Very Bored"

"Same Here"

"Wanna stop talking?"

"YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE SHUT UP!" Madison yells out, maybe not as nice as it sounded in her head.

Dino and Eliza POV:

"Hello Eliza, I hadn't been given the pleasure to speak with you in a while, how are you?" Dino asks trying to sound polite.

"I See what you are doing here, trying to manipulate me into an alliance, huh? Won't work on me I tell ya!" Eliza says smirking.

"What do you mean? I Do not want an alliance, but just to get to know you a bit, maybe we can have more time to chat with each other during our time at Boney Island?"

"Hmph, whatever, but if you EVER ask for me to be in an alliance with you, watch out, I'm not afraid to beat you up!"

"Noted. And look, it appears we have made it to our destination."

End of POV'S.

The 20 Contestants are seen standing on Boney Island, and they then venture into the forest known as Boney Island, awaiting to see what dangers and adventure may await them on their two day journey with friends, enemies, and some people who don't even know each other.

** That's where I'm ending it! Yup, cliff hanger, I'm the devil aren't I? Anyways, I'll may or may not post the newest chapter next week, maybe during Christmas holiday, I don't know.. Anyways hope you liked the chapter, if you did or have any suggestions leave a review! With that said, hope you enjoyed the chapter again and DEUCES!**


	8. Chapter 8 Preview!

**Hello once again loyal readers! Ready for your new chapter! Well too bad! This is just a preview for the next chapter, so you can re-read it and fall in love with how amazing the next chapter will be, here it is!**

"Ugh, where the f*** did you get us Agustin?" Spencer whines, thinking he is lost.

"Well for your information, we aren't lost man, I just got us in the middle of the forest… I think… anyways whatever, let's just say this is some karma for the apology you STILL haven't given me, you jerk!" Agustin yells.

Spencer rolls his eyes and laughs at this.

"What apology do I owe you? I Called you a low life, why should I apologise for that? Get-Over-It."

Agustin is then seen tackling Spencer to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get the f*** OFF ME YOU CRAZY PSYCHO!" Spencer yells.

"Not until you apologize to me!"

"NEVER!"

** Ha, I have no idea's for the next chapter yet, so this is the best I could come up with… hope you like and review it?**


End file.
